神様、どうか、もう一同彼女を守りたい
by chariot330
Summary: TITLE : KAMISAMA, DOUKA, MOUICHIDOU KANOJO WO MAMORITAI. From Ch 502. Read it by yourself. I'm still mourning w/ my Love's death, Kuchiki Byakuya


Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach

Warning : OOCness, Chara-Death

* * *

**神様、どうか、もう一同彼女を守りたい**  
_(Kamisama, douka, mou ichidou kanojo wo mamoritai)_

_by Chariot330  
_

* * *

Semua kehebatannya terhambur. Keangkuhannya kini tak lagi terparas pada wajah tegasnya. Semua pilar-pilar yang menyokong kepiawaiannya dalam mengendalikan emosi runtuh dalam sekejap saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ilusi lawan.

"_Kau sudah terperangkap dalam __**ketakutanmu.**__"_

"Bodohnya, tidak ada satupun pertarungan tanpa rasa takut  
…aku sudah berhasil melawan ketakutanku setiap kali aku berada di ambang kematian  
…aku tidak pernah melawan rasa takutku  
…aku mengakuinya  
…dan mendapatkan kekuatan dari rasa itu  
…rasa takut hanyalah"

Pandangannya gelap. Rasa takut yang luar biasa kini merambat mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming. Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Dan ia merasa saluran napasnya menyempit spontan. Kehilangan _bankai_ bukanlah penyebabnya. Kehilangan satu dari sekian keahliannya tak akan membuat seluruh keringat dingin mampu menetes dari sudut-sudut wajahnya dalam waktu bersamaan, tak akan bisa membuat kedua ujung matanya yang tajam tertarik ke ujung yang berlawanan. Kepribadiannya yang kokoh akhirnya pun tumbang tatkala retina matanya memantulkan sosok gadis belia dengan rambut sedagu yang tersenyum padanya hanya tinggal kerangka.

"_Hora, kau tidak bergerak."_

"_Ketakutan yang sebenarnya adalah __**ketakutan yang tak beralasan**__…dan ketakutan itu adalah __**insting**__…tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkan instingnya…ketakutanmu itu akan terlihat seperti kumpulan serangga yang menggerayangi tubuhmu…membuatmu tak mampu bergerak…"_

Suara sayup-sayup _quincy_ berambut panjang itu seperti mantra yang berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Saat itu juga, setiap sarafnya seakan tidak berfungsi, tidak bisa menerima perintah otaknya. Ketakutan sudah menyelubungi hingga ke jiwanya yang paling dalam dan bayang-bayang kerangka gadis itu, adik angkatnya, terus terpantul di matanya, mengunci tiap pergerakan tubuhnya.

Ia gemetar. Bukan tubuhnya melainkan kontrol akan kesadaranya mulai gemetar, tak lagi utuh. Sekarang, ia tak lagi ingin mencari kelemahan lawannya, memancing adanya celah agar wakilnya itu dapat sedikit saja melukai tubuh quincy yang kini telah berdiri di depannya, yang ia ingin lakukan adalah **melindungi adik angkat yang sangat ia sayangi** itu.

_Wahai sakura…sampaikanlah pesanku padanya…_

Kini hantaman hebat mengenai tubuhnya, membuatnya sukses tersembab di hadapan lawannya dan mewarnai tanah dengan merahnya darah. Kesadarannya semakin menurun. Fokusnya melemah. Namun, ia tak merasa sakit seakan jiwa dan raganya kini tak lagi satu.

Serangan demi serangan kini menggores kulitnya semakin dalam, menumpahkan cairan merah kental itu semakin banyak dari tubuhnya, dan teriakan pilu dari wakilnya hanya terdengar samar. Pandangannya semakin kabur saat melihat jutaan kelopak sakura itu kembali menelannya dalam lautan darah dan seluruh memoir hidupnya kini seakan kembali terputar. Terimakasih atas ketakutan yang sadar tidak sadar ia miliki selama ini.

Ia menyayangi adiknya, Rukia.

Ia ingin menjadi orang yang dapat melindunginya.

Bukan sebagai sosok dingin yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

Persetan dengan janjinya ataupun harga dirinya.

Persetan juga dengan nama keluarga yang disandangnya.

Ia hanya ingin menjadi tameng bagi Rukia.

Tak lebih.

Ia ingin membayar semua hal menyedihkan yang sudah diberikan pada Rukia dengan **melindunginya**…

ね、桜。。。教えてくれ。。。そんあ事できるか？

_Ne, Sakura…oshiete kure…sonna koto, dekiru ka?  
(Ne, Sakura…beritahu aku…dapatkah aku melakukan itu?)_

Kini ia merasakan pukulan hebat yang mendorong tubuhnya semakin jauh. Ribuan sakura itu menenggelamkannya dan menyayat tiap lapisan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ia merasakan punggungnya kini bertubrukan keras dengan dinding beton, melepaskan tiap kaitan sendi tulang belakang yang menopang tubuh tingginya, menghancurkan tulang rusuk yang mencengkram organ napas dan pemberi kehidupan dirinya.

そう。。。答えはそれか。。。なら。。。

_Sou…kotae wa sore ka…nara…  
(Sou…jadi itu kah jawabannya…kalau begitu…)_

Ia sudah mulai merasakan akral-akralnya mendingin, napasnya yang melemah, dan pandangan yang meredup. Ah, akankah ia sanggup tuk melindungi adiknya yang berharga itu, yang ia akan bela dengan pertumpahan darahnya sendiri? Heh, jangan bercanda. Untuk menggerakkan ujung jarinya saja, ia tak mampu. Bagaimana untuk melindungi Rukia?

Sakura itu, _senbonzakura_, telah menjawabnya…

…Renji…

…Rukia… Maafkan aku… dan

…_Sayonara_

**神様、どうか、もう一同彼女を守りたい**

_**Kamisama, douka, mou ichidou kanojo wo mamoritai  
(Tuhan, tolong, aku ingin melindunginya sekali lagi)**_

* * *

_Wahai Sakura…sampaikanlah pesanku padanya…_

"_Maafkan aku…selamat tinggal…"_

Gadis berambut sedagu itu terkesiap. Mata violetnya terbelalak saat mendengar bisikan yang berlalu bersama kelopak sakura yang berterbangan. Kini rahangnya menggeretak. Tangannya gemetar.

Suara itu…mungkinkah…

"NIISAMA?"

Kakinya membawanya berlari menuju pria yang sangat dihormati dan dicintainya itu. Ribuan pikiran buruk memenuhi otaknya saat merasakan _reiatsu_ kapten divisi 6 itu melemah.

Namun, belum 10 langkah dilaluinya, ia juga telah dibawa ke dalam kegelapan.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang kini menutup.

"**会いたい"**

"_Aitai"  
("Aku ingin bertemu…")_

* * *

"….ya…

…..kuya…

Ne, Byakuya!"

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai menelusup ke dalam matanya, menggambarkan sesosok gadis berusia akhir 19 tahun dengan rambut hitam dan mata bertahtakan violet memandangnnya khawatir. Kini ia merasakan tangan gadis itu mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"_Doushita no?_ Kenapa kau menangis…?"

Suara lembut gadis itu menyadarkannya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit akibat ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan yang telah dilaluinya tadi. Mengingat hal tersebut, refleks, ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekap gadis itu erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putih gadis yang kini mengenakan kimono putih itu, berusaha menyamakan napasnya dan melonggarkan sendi-sendinya yang terasa kaku,

"Byakuya-san! A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu terlihat bingung saat merasakan tubuh gemetar dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bermimpi hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku bermimpi…aku berada di dunia yang aneh, situasi yang aneh."

Pria itu, Byakuya, memeluk gadis itu semakin erat, seakan memastikan bahwa semua ini nyata, bahwa gadis itu tak terluka sedikitpun.

Gadis itu mengelus rambut hitam Byakuya yang terurai, menenangkannya, dan membiarkan pria itu tenang dalam pelukannya. Jarang sekali, ia mendapati Byakuya terlihat takut seperti Byakuya yang kini rapuh dalam pelukannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain membalas pelukan dan menenangkannya.

"Byakuya-san?"

"Rukia, _gomenna_…"

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Rukia melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini berada di kedua sisi wajah bergaris tegas itu. Violetnya kini mengikuti setiap raut yang terbentuk di wajah rupawan Byakuya. Kemudian ia tersenyum singkat,

"_Danna-sama_…kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti anak kecil saja! Sedikit bermimpi buruk saja sampai segitu ketakutannya! Kalau begitu~"

Rukia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah suaminya dan mempertemukan bibirnya sekilas dengan bibir suaminya.

"_Ohayou_~ Byakuya~ Sudah sadar? Ini sudah pagi!"

Pupil pada iris keabuannya terlihat sedikit melebar saat merasakan kecupan di bibirnya. Membuat bibirnya menjadi terasaa hangat dan manis…tidak seperti diri yang ada dalam mimpinya itu. Ia pun tak sadar ikut tersenyum melihat tawa manis istrinya.

"_Saa,_ lekaslah mandi dan aku akan menyisir rambutmu. Kau bisa terlambat kerja nanti! Aku juga bisa terlambat kuliah, Byakuya."

_Kami-sama telah menjawab permintaanmu Kuchiki Byakuya..._

**ずっと守ります。。。**

**終わり**

* * *

**Danna : Suami **

* * *

**Chariot330 **: Parah abal…udah niat mau ngelanjutin fic byaruki, malah byakkun mati…karena saya gak rela dia mati…jadilah fic ini…padahal setelah 1 tahun vacuum…mau bikin yang bener tapi byakkun…QAQ…mohon reviewnya agar saya bisa tetap semangat menulis walau byakkun telah…hiks…hiks…*nangis di pojokan*


End file.
